yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Yagredin Music Festival
The Special Yagredin Music Festival, often shortened to SYMF, is a series of fictional song contests on Youtube held among the members of the Yagredin Broadcasting Union since January 2017. The competition was always based on one of the members idead, but the system based on the existing Eurovision Song Contest, just with fictional and non existing countries. Executive supervisors that held at least one of the editions are Alex, Roman, Henrii, Julius and Tindra. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. The rules for each contest need to be followed as they are. Then the countries get to vote for each show to determine the winner of the edition. So far, 9 different countries have won one of the competitions and therefore hosted or will host the contest. Apart from Dsôn Ílios, Pluviøterra, Cyncordia, Astenau, Eiwora and Hmltša, who hosted the very first editions of each contest there were nine more host countries (some did not host yet though). Agartias, Aythmos and Zhavina, Deltascape Ω-Type, Hrojistan, Kaechyeodae, Ryza, Skaarvaag, Yaranesia and Yejari have all been winners and (future) hosts of the contest. Agartias, Aythmos and Zhavina and Yaranesia has won the contest twice and the rest once. The highest scoring winner was Aythmos and Zhavina's victory in the first edition of Second Chance YMF with the song "Brat Na Brata" which got 171 points, which is also the highest score in the Yagredin History ever. Rules Halloween For the Halloween Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The song has either to be halloween themed, for example about skeletons, ghosts or anything alike or the song has to have a dark athmosphere or a gloomy video. So it is not necessary that a song competing in here is "scary". A song about muders, graveyards or political themes are also just as fine. Allowed are every artists existing, from a very young age to a really old one. Also songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. Christmas For the Christmas Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The song has either to be Christmas themed, for example about Christmas itself, presents or anything alike. Allowed are every artists existing, from a very young age to a really old one. Also songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Also allowed are cover songs from famous Christmas themed songs. But only one cover can be used once the edition. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. Also not allowed are songs that are about themes like snow, cold winters or something in this way. Senior For the Senior Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The singer has to be at a minimum of 50 years old at the date of the song release. Featuring acts are allowed as long as they play a minor role in the song. Songs from the ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. Second Chance For the Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The competing songs has to be from previous national selections for the YMF main event. Therefore it does not matter whether it was in ESC national finals or worldcharts. As soon as a song did not win a selection, it can be sent to the 2YMF. Of course not the winner, or better the song that gets chosen to represent the country. Furthermore it has not be the runner-up, any song that didn't get send is allowed. Pride For the Pride Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. Either the singer is some sort of a member of the LGBT community or the song has to be about the same theme. Also a very theme specific video could lead to an allowance. The age does not matter at any point. Songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. All Stars For the All Star Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The song has to be one of the country's previous top 3 result only in the main event of YMF. That does not mean that it has to have entered the top 3 before, it is specifically based on their top 3. Of course not one of the same song/s as entries from the contest. Allowed are every other eligable artists song. Also songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself. History On 29 January 2017, Manu, executive supervisor of the Yagredin Broadcasting Union decided to open an fictional music contest, in that every full member of the YBU can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called Yagredin Music Festival. The name was inspired by the planet of Yagredin. Each country awarded 12 points to their favorite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Each country is free to either hold a Televote only, a Jury Voting only or both at the same time which combined make up the voting they will submit. The voting procedure has not changed since then in any event. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following Yagredin edition. This method was used in every further edition of the special YMF editions. Halloween The first ever Halloween Yagredin Music Festival started on 23 October 2017. It was held in Dsôn Ílios. Twenty-two nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Ryza was the first ever country to win the Halloween contest. The executive supervisors for this event are Alex (#01), Julius and Henrii (#02) and Henrii (#03). Christmas The first ever Christmas Yagredin Music Festival started on 10 December 2017. It was held in Pluviøterra. Twenty-two nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Skaarvaag was the first ever country to win the Christmas contest. The executive supervisor for this event is Roman (#01 – present). Senior The first ever Senior Yagredin Music Festival started on 15 November 2017. It was held in Cyncordia. Twenty-one nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Hrojistan was the first ever country to win the senior contest. The executive supervisor for this event is Henrii (#01 – present). Second Chance The first ever Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival started on 12 November 2018. It was held in Astenau. Twenty-three nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Aythmos and Zhavina was the first ever country to win the second chance contest. The executive supervisor for this event is Henrii (#01 – present). Pride The first ever Pride Yagredin Music Festival started on 01 July 2019. It was held in Eiwora. Twenty-four nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Yejari was the first ever country to win the Pride contest. The executive supervisor for this event is Tindra (#01 – present). All Stars The first ever All Stars Yagredin Music Festival started on 16''' 'January 2020. It was held in Hmltša. Twenty-five nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Agartias was the first ever country to win the all star contest. The executive supervisor for this event is Henrii (#01 – present). Logo and Theme Halloween Yagredin Music Festival.png Christmas Yagredin Music Festival.png Senior Yagredin Music Festival.png Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival.png Pride Yagredin Music Festival.png All Star Yagredin Music Festival.png All the logos were introduced in the respective 1st edition of the contests. The logo featured the name of the contest and above the respective event. Below of it, the name of the host city appeared along with the number of the edition. The word "Yagredin Music Festival", just as the event was formed in a calligraphic font while the edition and the host city was written in a sans serif font. The two leaves symbolize the nature loving planet and was therefore decided to be on every logo in the history of YMF. The leaves are place holders for the flags of the respective hosting country. The edition and host city are written below the logo. Slogans Since each of the first editions slogans were used for the contests. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan and a logo of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. The logos to the respective slogan is shown down below in a galery. 01 - Supernatural Melodies Big (HYMF).png 02.png 03 - Reincartion Big (HYMF).png 01 - 'Tis The Season Big (CYMF).png 02 - Freeze Time Big (CYMF).jpeg 03 - Ready Set Snow Big (CYMF).jpeg 01 - Cyan Roses Big (SYMF).png 02 - Enchanting Echoes Big (SYMF).png 01 - Set To Rise Big (2YMF).png 02 - Royal Glory Big (2YMF).png 01 - Born This Way Big (PYMF).png Winners The contest has so far ten different winning countries with seven of them being founding countries of the YMF (Aythmos and Zhavina, Harukona, Hrojistan, Pluviøterra, Ryza, Skaarvaag and Yaranesia). Most of the winners have so far been female artists, followed by groups. There were just a few male winners in the history of the YMF. Spin-Offs Similar competitions that are still held, include: *Yagredin Music Festival'' (2017 - present), the main Yagredin event *''Junior Yagredin Music Festival'' (2017 - present), for Artists under the age of 18.